Showdown
by He Who Fought Monsters
Summary: An adaptation of the episode from Batman: the animated series of the same name, details inside contains self insert
1. What I Had In Mind For This Story

This story is an adaptation of the batman: the animated series episode of the same name which also is one my personal favorites (Almost Got Im' reigns supreme though). If you're unfamiliar with it here is the plot synopsis

Ra's al Ghul leads his league of shadows to infiltrate a retirement home and kidnaps one of the retirees (big word for old people in rest home waiting to die). Upon investigating the crime scene (is it a crime if he wont be missed? OHHH burn… sorry), Batman discovers a tape and plays it on the way to stop Ra's from leaving Gotham with elderly in tow.

The tape itself is about about Jonah Hex. He first makes his way into a town called "the devil's hole" asking for information about a man named Arkady Duvall which the townsfolk are more than happy to reveal due to Arkady's asshole-ness. After finding his whereabouts, Jonah uncovers a plot by Ra's to destroy various railway and government installations and make himself "Master Of America". After that Jonah is captured then tricks the guards and escapes to the flying machine they are using called the "phoenix" and sabotage the airship before it destroys anything.

Duvall is captured and sentenced to 50 years hard labor which he survived due to the lazarus pit and his mind has been warped beyond the pits abilities to revitalize. Back in present day batman catches up with Ra's and discovers that the old man Ra's took is really was Arkady and batman lets him go to spend his final years with his father.

The only difference here is 2 things

John Marston instead of Jonah Hex & SI instead of batman

I'll try to keep this in RDR canon as best I can so bear with me but timeline-wise this takes place before the start of the game but after John is told to round up the members of his gang

Here we go…


	2. The Operation

i dont own batman or red dead redemption

Showdown

Ch 1. the operation

"o.k people, Ra's wants a quick, clean, operation. Use non-lethal takedowns and lethal ONLY when necessary, got it?" the squad leader told his men in a thick Hungarian accent, despite the fact he is wearing a mask you could see his breath in the cold Gotham morning air

"yes, sir" six others said all at the same time and redied their silenced MP5's

"good" he responded then kicked down the roof entrance and proceeded into the building

the mission was simple, infiltrate this retirement home and find one elderly man. Easier said then done, a number of rest home employees keep disobeying the orders the men were giving them. Eventually they pulled out guns then this turned into a firefight, the poor expertise of the employees and the combat superiority of the 7 assassins made it last about three minutes.

By now Ra's al Ghul entered the room, stepping over dead bodies and trying not to make this worse for the few still alive, all the while having an "oh god I knew it was gonna end up like this" look on his face

"what the hell Odon? I ordered non-lethal takedowns only" he demanded from the lead assassin

"you said lethal takedown only if necessary and look" the Hungarian said and showed his boss the bodies, all of whom had some sort of firearm

"how many nurses pack heat? sir" he then added

"very well" ra's said in understanding "just find him already"

"if you're talking about me you don't need to bother" a voice said, the owner of which broke through a nearby window revealing a man clad in a combat vest on top of a black t shirt, cargo pants & combat boots and a black military beret with a tiny badge with a number 144 on it.

he landed on one of the assassins and shoot him with a Glock 17 then pointed it at Ra's only to have shot out of his hand by one of the other assassins

"ahn commander, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up" ra's said

"hope you didn't put money on that bet, I was expecting this raid for days, every major player in the underworld knew about this, was just a matter of finding the first person to tell me. So tell me what's your plan?, you capture a retired evil genius and by revitalizing him in the Lazarus pit you can have him in his prime to help you take over the world, is that it?" he demanded

Ra's only nodded his head "for me to know and you to soon find out" and with that he walked out of the room and the assassins opened fire on our hero

He ducked behind a desk and thought an attack plan, pulled out a flash bang just before they turned the piece of cover he was using into swiss cheese. When it cleared, he was gone. One assassin stepped back too far towards a shadowy corner, he was pulled in from behind. The others opened fire when they heard the screaming of the assassin. Once the clips in their MP5's emptied, the now dead assassin was thrown back into the room, with the bullet holes clear evidence that the bullets got him instead of the target.

Then Commander jumped out of the darkness using the assassin's mp5 killing the 4 other assassins and grabbed the Hungarian.

"talk if you value your life Odon, what does your leader want?" commander demanded

"t-to… tie… up… on-one... l-la-last… lo-loose… e-end" Odon said with difficulty due the non fatal bullet damage he has then he activated a poison gas dispenser on his suit which kills him instantly, standard procedure for all league of shadows assassins

commander then walked up and went towards his dropped pistol, checked to see if it was still in operating condition, which luckily for him it still was.

"getting sloppy man, if I didn't have that flash bang I'd be dead" commander thought to himself. He then went to tell the people still alive to get out.

With that done, he moved throughout the building looking for Ra's.

Two minutes later he finally picked up his trail, a room at the end of the hall and an open window with the sounds of an auto-gyro (it was in the episode, you see its this plane with a helicopter rotor on top gaaaaaaa why the hell am I explaining this to you, one less reason to watch the actual episode)

Before he got hot on his heels again, he discovered a tape. He had a feeling this thing would explain a lot later on…

* * *

><p>Wow what a start huh?<p>

heeeyyy... i finally figured how to do that line thing yyyyyeeeeeeeeessssssss, i feel great

Oh let me know if this story should stay a T or move it up to an M, I mean with all the killing I just don't know ya know

One last thing, John's gonna be in the next chapter, scouts honor *does the scouts honor thing*


	3. The Tape

I don't own batman or red dead redemption

I don't own batman or red dead redemption

I just now realized there wasn't a disclaimer in the first one, so I edited them. Might as well make up for it

Showdown ch 2

Commander picked up the tape but before he played it, he checked his computer-watch (super computer that you wear on your wrist, I patented it so you cant use it in your story. Real question is would you even want to?), to see which plane Ra's is planning to leave on

"that auto-gyro isn't a long range aircraft. He should have considered a rendezvous with another plane if he wants out of america" he checked the list of the names of all airplanes scheduled to leave

"lets see, kane, no. Eisner, no. Timm, nope. Ahh he's using a plane named "Lazarus", wait that's too obvious, he wants me to find him. Maybe this tape has something"

he loads the tape into his watch, pulls out a grappling hook, and throws one end out a near by window, which wraps around a bald eagle, which flies to the airport with our hero in tow.

Commander flew… more like dragged to the airport. Hitting every stop sign, lamp post, and fire hydrant possible, all the while hoping he'll still be breathing along the way. He played the tape, which was now a digital recording on his watch, and the voice of Ra's Al Ghul filled the air

_Good evening commander144, by the time you get this I would have gotten away… once again. But I'm hope listening to this will encourage you to break off your pursuit._

_Think back, the year is 1909, the Wild West's end was nearing, your government was enjoying giving promises of spreading peace and civilization when all they brought to their western territories were trouble and taxes. I was willing to do something about it, I would've gotten America too if it wasn't for one meddling cowboy. Funny, you know all about him, but no one will ever tell you this tale of…_

1909, The Wild West (no that's not vague at all, shut up)

"who's that guy walking on our railroad?" one railway worker said to any of the three others near him who would listen

the man in question walked towards them and asked them if they knew where a small town called "the devil's hole" to which they pointed in the direction the tracks were going

ten minutes later, the man arrives at his destination. Walked towards the saloon, and by entering, no one paid any attention (you know, like in western movies when someone enters a saloon and ALL the patrons turn and see who it is). The man sat down

a golden haired woman in a red dress walked to the man and asked him "what'll be stranger?"

"just a glass of water ma'am" he replied, but as the woman walking away he responded quickly

"wait, do you or anyone here have any information on this man" he pulled out a wanted poster, that had the picture of a man in his mid thirties and a moustache (the same one that Cpt. Price from the CoD: modern warfare games has, what's the name of it?), below that it read :

Arkady Duvall

Wanted: Dead Or Alive

$200.00

upon finishing reading it, the woman asked "you a bounty hunter?"

"only to pay for my piano lessons" he answered

"I know that two-bit skunk, he killed one of my girls" her voice was filled with hate and vengeance

"if you could point me in his general direction, I'd appreciate it" he replied and put two coins to pay for the water

"that I can, and will. And don't worry, it's on the house" she said

"I'd rather pay miss…"

"name's alice, and I insist"

this disagreement lasted four minutes then he gave up and accepted her kindness

just then the sheriff walked into the saloon

"well well well, if it isn't John Marston" upon the man's name said out loud, one or two people were surprised and the rest of the patrons whispered amongst themselves upon the revelation.

The sheriff continued like the others didn't exist "been expectin' you to show up an hour ago, since I got that telegram from Mr. Ross" he was more inconvenienced than anything else "you want me to tell your superiors that you think getting drunk is more important than getting the members of your old gang"

"my horse died 3 miles back, and this is just water" john said when the woman came back with a glass of water

"thank you, alice"

then she moved her head close to his ear then whispered "meet me here at midnight, I'll help you then, Mr. Marston"

* * *

><p>ho ho, first a massacre in a retirement home, now animal abuse, eventually blatant historical inaccuracy. Boy, am I edgy or what<p>

oh and the idea of john being called "the man" up until near the end was supposed to be a plot twist and not dumb writing, honest *people are starting to light torches and sharpen pitchforks*

geez, it'll never happen again I promise

I'm gonna be out of town for the next few days, and I don't know if I'll have an internet connection when I'll get there, so I might be MIA as far as updates go, if I'm lucky I'll get around to another chapter of some story before I leave, and I'll try some more chapters over when I'm off the internet grid, but for now have a merry Christmas, or a happy Hanukkah, or a happy kwanza (hope I got that right), happy holidays and a happy new year


End file.
